it's for your own good (it's for the neighborhood)
by orange-yarn
Summary: 100 word drabbles for CW's The 100. Spoilers through 1X08 Day Trip.
1. 1X02 Earth Skills (Bellamy)

**Title is from "Neighborhood #2 (Laika)" by Arcade Fire.**

* * *

1X02 Earth Skills (Bellamy)

It happens so fast - Clarke is rushing towards the tree, and then she's not. You act on instinct, darting forward to grab her wrist before she falls to a messy death. You wish you'd been just a second too late, because now you have to make a choice.

You could eliminate your only real threat right now, and she _knows_ it. Her wide eyes are locked on yours, and she knows you could let her die. A dozen wickedly sharp points line the trap. Maybe it would be quick.

You wait too long, and wonder if you're sorry you hesitated.


	2. 1X02 Earth Skills (Clarke)

1X02 Earth Skills (Clarke) 

_You couldn't save your father._ Finn's words are looping, rattling around that hollow space in your chest. He's not wrong. Your entire existence was thrown off its axis when your father died, and maybe there is a part of you that thinks you can balance the scales if you keep Jasper alive, if you can finally save someone.

It's an uphill battle, you know it is, sitting there in the dark of the ship, listening to Jasper's ragged breathing, but you feel the weight of Finn's token in your palm, firelight glinting off origami edges, and you catch yourself smiling.


	3. 1X03 Earth Kills (Jasper)

**WARNING: Injury, illness.**

* * *

1X03 Earth Kills (Jasper) 

The spear hurt worse coming out than it did going in. You remember that much. You remember a lot of things you wish you could forget.

You dreamed you had a black hole where your heart should be. In the worst moments, you half wished it would swallow you up, because you were tired of infection and fever, you were tired of _burning_, you were tired of shouting yourself hoarse because it _hurt_, like nothing you had ever imagined.

But, there's good memories, too. Flashes of blonde hair, cool hands on your skin, and quiet promises guiding you back home.


	4. 1X03 Earth Kills (Finn)

1X03 Earth Kills (Finn)

Trapped in a car, hiding from poison fog - you've had some bad nights, but this is the worst. If you thought the bottle of whiskey stashed in the glovebox would lighten the mood, you were _all kinds _of wrong.

The situation was awkward enough already - you've seen the faces Clarke makes when Wells is talking, like she can't even stand to hear his voice, and that was when she was sober. With the alcohol in her system, her words are acidic.

You take back the whiskey when Clarke takes it too far, and hope that morning's not too far off.


	5. 1X03 Earth Kills (Bellamy)

**WARNING: Graphic injury, death.**

* * *

1X03 Earth Kills (Bellamy) 

Atom's skin is charred and blistered, and he's gurgling, more than he's actually breathing. His eyes are ruined, and his body shakes. _Kill me_, he gasps, he begs, and you should, you would, but you can't. Something inside you freezes up, and all you can do is watch.

It's Clarke who takes the knife from your grip, who kneels beside Atom and offers to help. Yesterday you told her she couldn't make the tough choices. Now, she does what you couldn't. She hums a quiet lullaby, and severs Atom's artery. She ends his suffering, and she makes it look _easy_.


	6. 1X03 Earth Kills (Monty)

1X03 Earth Kills (Monty) 

For three days, Jasper is precariously close to death, and you are terrified. You're afraid that every rattling breath will be his last, you're afraid to doze off because what if Murphy makes good on his threats and you're not there to stop him. You're afraid that this _is_ a cruelty, letting him suffer, but Clarke says, Clarke _promises_ she can save him, and you trust her.

When Jasper wakes, finally, _really_ wakes, you nearly fall over yourself to get to him. You clasp his hand in both of your own, and smile for the first time in three days.


	7. 1X03 Earth Kills (Wells)

**WARNING: Graphic violence, death.**

* * *

1X03 Earth Kills (Wells) 

You dig the graves because you're afraid no one else is going to. Up on the Ark, when people died you gave their bodies up to space, countless corpses floating in an endless sea.

Charlotte moves so _fast_, she lunges and it's over, just like that. You clamp your ruined hand to your opened throat and you call for help, but it doesn't come.

You think of Clarke, and how easy it was to forgive her, how right it felt to wrap your arms around her and pull her close, one last time.

You wonder who will dig your grave.

* * *

**I am posting these as I finish them on AO3 (there's a link in my profile), but here I will wait until I have done all of the drabbles for an episode, and then post them in chronological order.**


	8. 1X04 Murphy's Law (Clarke)

Here are 5 drabbles for 1X04. :)

* * *

1X04 Murphy's Law (Clarke) 

The atmosphere at camp changes, after Wells dies, a sense of urgency settles over all of you. The grounders are a threat, and not just to those brave enough to venture into the woods. Wells died just outside of camp, you're not safe _anywhere_.

You keep busy, in those days after his death, helping with the wall, or checking in on Jasper, but you make time to sit by Wells - by his grave. You miss him.

You're lucky you found out the truth before it was too late. This would be worse if you were still trying to hate him.


	9. 1X04 Murphy's Law (Abby)

1X04 Murphy's Law (Abby) 

So many tiles went dark those first few days, and then, quiet. When the alarms go off again, for the first time in a week, it takes you by surprise.

And then you look at the screens, and see that it's _Clarke_, you can't breathe, your veins are ice, you could be floating in the vacuum of space and feel less alone. There's a reason, there has to be a reason, because you cannot, you will not accept that your daughter could be dead.

You think of Raven, cobbling together an escape pod, and realize you need to launch today.


	10. 1X04 Murphy's Law (Jasper)

1X04 Murphy's Law (Jasper) 

Fear, you think, is a strong word.

Are you anxious, as Octavia leads you closer and closer to the gate? Yes, you are. The last time you left camp you took a spear to the chest and totally almost died. You are not down for a repeat performance.

You rub a hand over your mostly healed wound, not because it hurts, but because the trees are rustling overhead, and the wind is whispering ominously. Are you apprehensive, now that you're a little - a _lot_ - more aware of your own mortality, and how much dying actually sucks? Sure. But afraid?

Maybe.


	11. 1X04 Murphy's Law (Murphy)

1X04 Murphy's Law (Murphy)

The rope cut into you skin, and you couldn't breathe, you couldn't breathe, but you know what hurts worse? The way the gathered crowd wouldn't even look at you afterward, the way Charlotte just got away with it. They strung you up, they would have let you die for _nothing_, and they don't even have the decency to look halfway guilty.

Bellamy tells you it's over. You spend about two seconds pretending you still care what he has to say. By the time you reach the tent, she's gone. You follow.

You're getting that girl, and you are ending this.


	12. 1X04 Murphy's Law (Monty)

1X04 Murphy's Law (Monty) 

You've been tinkering with the wristbands for over a week, taking them apart, and putting them back together. By now, you're more than a little familiar with how these things function - but there's still a sense of shock and amazement when you pry Clarke's loose and the little blue lights actually stay on.

You can do this, you think as you spend the day piecing together a transmitter from scavenged parts and pieces of the ship, patching it into the communication system. It's not that sophisticated, and it sure isn't pretty, but it'll work. You _know_ it'll work.

(It doesn't.)


	13. 1X05 Twilight's Last Gleaming (Clarke)

1X05 Twilight's Last Gleaming (Clarke)

Finn's sleeping when you wake, sometime before dawn. The candles are still burning, casting a warm yellow light across the room. It's quiet, here in the bunker, except for his breathing, and yours.

It won't be long until sunrise. You know you should head back to camp, before you're missed, but you're happy here, just watching him sleep. There are words, you think, for these feelings welling up in your chest, but you're afraid to name them, to give them any more power over you. All you know is you don't regret this, you don't regret that it was him.


	14. 1X05 Twilight's Last Gleaming (Octavia)

1X05 Twilight's Last Gleaming (Octavia)

You've been punished since the day you were born - for _being_ born, like you had any sort of choice in the matter. You grew up under the floorboards, you grew up afraid. You learned to be quiet and still. Bellamy kept you safe until he couldn't.

You know your brother loves you. You know that he shot the Chancellor and snuck onto the dropship to keep you safe, but the thing is, you didn't ask for that either.

Your lot in life, you have discovered, is to suffer the consequences for everyone else's actions, and you are sick of it.


	15. 1X05 Twilight's Last Gleaming (Bellamy)

1X05 Twilight's Last Gleaming (Bellamy)

You're not surprised when you find the pod, hissing and steaming, an ugly hunk of metal against the lush green. You are surprised when you find someone inside.

They're not conscious, but they're not dead. You could change that. There is a knife in your hand, and no one to stop you. You have to assume that everyone on the Ark is out to get you, after what you did.

You remember the way Octavia looked at you when you confessed, and something twists deep in your chest.

You turn away from the pilot, and reach for the radio instead.


	16. 1X05 Twilight's Last Gleaming (Raven)

1X05 Twilight's Last Gleaming (Raven)

There's a pounding in your skull and blood caked on your skin but you can't bring yourself to care, because you made it. You're alive, you're on Earth, and it's _raining_. For the first time in your life you're breathing air that doesn't taste recycled. Trees tower above you, light filtering through the leaves, there is grass underfoot and wind in your hair and it's beautiful.

Your day is full of triumphs - reuniting with Finn, the thrill of victory as the rockets burn through the sky - but nothing quite beats those first few moments with your feet on the ground.


	17. 1X05 Twilight's Last Gleaming (Jaha)

1X05 Twilight's Last Gleaming (Thelonious)

There is a line outside of Section 17, snaking through the corridors, extending farther than you can see. In the wake of Abby's broadcast you feared a riot, and now you are humbled by the selflessness and sacrifice of these volunteers.

You stand just outside the door. You shake every hand, you commit each face to memory. You know that when you try, and fail, to sleep tonight, or any night, you will list their names in your head, a litany, a memorial.

You will not die with them today, the way you had planned, but you will remember them.


	18. 1X06 His Sister's Keeper (Bellamy)

1X06 His Sister's Keeper (Bellamy)

Your life changed when you were six years old, when you mother placed your newborn sister in your arms and told you the only truth you ever needed to know, _your sister, your responsibility._ You've based your entire existence around keeping her safe.

You failed her once, on the Ark. You won't let that happen again.

You stop thinking, when you realize Octavia is missing, your brain just sort of shuts off. You've got tunnel vision, and you don't care. You will find your sister, you will bring her home, and you will _destroy_ anyone who gets in your way.


	19. 1X06 His Sister's Keeper (Octavia)

1X06 His Sister's Keeper (Octavia)

The tunnel stretches out before you, narrow and dark, and you remember the cramped space beneath the floorboards, cramped and claustrophobic, you remember long hours in the inky darkness. You remember your mother's voice, _fear is a demon_, she'd told you, and she was right.

_I'm not afraid_. You say again it and again, the same lie you told yourself as a little girl, scared and alone under the floor, wishing you were never even born. You crawl through the dark, and imagine the walls caving in around you, crushing you, trapping you forever.

You keep moving. _I'm not afraid_.


	20. 1X06 His Sister's Keeper (Jasper)

1X06 His Sister's Keeper (Jasper)

You find Roma pinned to a tree, and you know, even before Bellamy closes her eyes, you know that she's dead. You remember a sandy riverbank and a spear in your chest, and that could have been you, it almost _was_ you.

You've learned the hard way that you will die, probably sooner rather than later, and that it'll be messy and terrible. You're tired of waiting for it to happen. You're tired of being scared.

There are shapes, in the trees, the grounders are circling closer. Finn calls your name, grabs your shoulder, and you realize that you're screaming.


	21. 1X06 His Sister's Keeper (Finn)

1X06 His Sister's Keeper (Finn)

There's this feeling, in the pit of your stomach, like something's wrong, like something's off. You keep thinking about the grounder, how he moved slow and steady through the woods, and how he never seemed to notice your group following him. You creep into his hideout, and you can't help but think that he led you here.

Your suspicion only intensifies when you find the foghorn looped from his belt, and realize that it was him, he called the others off, you've just got no idea _why_.

You don't see his eyes snap open, but you do feel the knife.


	22. 1X07 Contents Under Pressure (Bellamy)

1X07 Contents Under Pressure (Bellamy)

You come back to camp with your barely conscious captive and a raging storm on your heels, and you're greeted by the crackling static of the radio. Raven must have fixed it while you were gone, because they're getting Clarke's mother on the line. It's Finn's salvation, and your death sentence.

Someday soon, the people on the Ark will come down to Earth, and they will kill you, if they can. There are people on the ground that will kill you even sooner. Punishment for your crime is inevitable, but the grounders - well, maybe you can do something about them.


	23. 1X07 Contents Under Pressure (Kane)

1X07 Contents Under Pressure (Kane)

You did this, you realize, staring at the trinkets and messages scattered across the makeshift memorial, this is on you. If you had only waited, if you'd listened, if you'd given those kids a few more days, then these people could still be alive.

The alcohol numbs you - enough that you lose your sense of reasoning, and self preservation, because here you are, stumbling into Section 17, halfway to certain that you want to die. But it's not enough, it'll never be enough to quiet to anguished voices in your head, the sound of three hundred and twenty last breaths.


	24. 1X07 Contents Under Pressure (Raven)

**WARNING: Torture.**

* * *

1X07 Contents Under Pressure (Raven)

Finn is pale, and still, lying there on the table. The knife sticks out of his chest, and the room smells like fever and blood. He's dying, and you feel helpless to stop it.

You can't imagine a world without him in it - you don't want to. That's why you risked your life patching together that escape pod. It's why you rip the wires from the walls, humming and buzzing with electricity, it's why you don't hesitate to press the crackling ends to the grounders skin, searing his flesh.

You'll do _anything_ to save Finn, and you won't regret it.


	25. 1X07 Contents Under Pressure (Octavia)

**WARNING: Torture.**

* * *

1X07 Contents Under Pressure (Octavia)

Something twists, deep inside you, each and every time Bellamy hits the grounder. It's horrifying to watch, but you can't look away, you can't leave, because that would mean that you're okay with this, and you're not.

It's guilt, you realize, when you've lost count of the lashes. Maybe if you figured out sooner the grounder really was trying to keep you safe, maybe if Bellamy would actually listen to you for _once_, this wouldn't be happening.

You have to stop this, but you don't know how, not until you see the knife lying abandoned on the floor, just waiting.


	26. 1X07 Contents Under Pressure (Clarke)

**WARNING: Torture.**

* * *

1X07 Contents Under Pressure (Clarke)

Dawn breaks, cold and clear. You've never been so tired. You wish you could sleep for the next year. You wish you could forget everything that happened last night, everything that you condoned, but you can't - the dull thud of metal on skin, the crackle of electricity, the smell of burning flesh. It happened because of you, because you said it could.

Your hands are slick, blood staining your skin from your wrists to your elbows. It's been a long night, the longest night, but it's finally over. Finn will live, but you don't know how to live with yourself.


	27. 1x08 Day Trip (Lincoln)

1x08 Day Trip (Lincoln)

You're not afraid to die - your death is inevitable, you accepted it moment they strung you up. It doesn't even matter if you're forgotten, as long as _she_ remembers you.

You're so sure of your own death that you almost don't believe it, when she comes to set you free. She moves with fervor and conviction, cutting your bonds, dressing you in stolen clothes. There is no way this can work, you think, but she wants you to try, so you will.

You kiss her, just in case you never see her again, in case you never get another chance.


	28. 1x08 Day Trip (Finn)

1x08 Day Trip (Finn)

Recovery is slow and boring, but when practically the whole camp accidentally gets sky high, you start to miss the quiet.

Apparently you weren't the only one hoping for a distraction. The grounder stumbles out of the drop ship and into you, poorly disguised in borrowed clothes. His face is a bloody mess, bruised and swollen. He doesn't look like a warrior, he looks just as scared as you feel, just as desperate to survive.

It's easy, to step aside, and nod towards the gate. It's the only choice that makes any sense, the only one you can live with.


	29. 1x08 Day Trip (Bellamy)

**WARNING: Blood, death.**

* * *

1x08 Day Trip (Bellamy)

The chancellor stands before you, blood pouring from the hole in his gut, the one you put there. He can't be here, but he is, and he's not alone. Hundreds of voices calling for you, a ghastly chorus, and you're ready to die, you _want_ to die, if it means you can rest. You want this to end, but it doesn't.

You don't even realize that it's all in your head until you reach for the gun and _it isn't there_, until you bury the bullet in Dax's neck, until his blood coats your hands, hot and wet and real.


	30. 1x08 Day Trip (Clarke)

1x08 Day Trip (Clarke)

You've missed your father every day since you landed here in Earth, and even before that. You missed him in the long hours spent in solitary confinement, hands coated in charcoal, drawing pictures of a world more beautiful and deadly than you could have imagined, a world he'll never see, because of your mother. You miss him _so much_, it's visceral, this hollow ache that never goes away, not really.

His watch hangs on your wrist and his ghost stands before you. He's not real, you know he can't be real, but you're grateful to see him all the same.


End file.
